In the field of toys, it is known to have retractable wings or similar extensions. Owing to the materials and the structures used, however, such wings had the tendency to break when extended, or to bend unduly, or to be overly heavy to avoid such breakage. For example, resistance to breakage in the prior art has been effected by making the wings out of soft or elastic material such as foam or rubber, with the unavoidable side effect of being unable to provide a crisp and precise wing deployment and a long wing that would not wobble. Alternatively, a rigid, long, crisp and breakage-resistant toy wing construction is known in the prior art but it generally involves either using thin and very expensive materials of construction, or using extra thick, less expensive materials that impart undue bulkiness to the toy.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a toy with wings which avoided these problems with prior art toys. In particular, it would be desirable to have a toy with folding and retractable wings that could be simultaneously:                crisp and precise in their deployment (folding, unfolding, retracting, extending);        long, wide, thin and lightweight;        of a high longitudinal rigidity when extended;        unobtrusive and compact when folded and retracted;        resistant to breakage or permanent deformation upon abusive bending/twisting and upon high energy impact with hard surface;        amenable to tool-less, fool-proof, snap-in-place assembly and disassembly;        amenable to push-button, instant deployment;        difficult to misplace or lose when disassembled from the toy body;        made of common and inexpensive plastics that are economical to manufacture and easy to process.        